


After the Storm

by redwitch (crimsonwitch)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/redwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E ele soube que tudo ficaria bem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge do Twitter.
> 
> Prompt: Your OTP seeing each other for the first time in ages.

Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê estava ali. Apenas havia agido por impulso, sem planejar ou pensar melhor no que estava fazendo ― e a verdade era que ele simplesmente não podia pensar, porque isso queria dizer desistir e ele sabia que precisava daquilo mais do que estava disposto a admitir para si mesmo. Precisava voltar ali, precisava refazer os seus passos, precisava ver com os seus próprios olhos e se certificar de que no fim nada havia realmente mudado. Precisava com cada fibra de seu corpo, com cada resquício de lembrança que ainda havia restado em seu coração.

 

Precisava, apenas precisava.

 

Era uma ideia estúpida, é claro. Uma atitude completamente atípica, impulsiva e desesperada ― tudo o que sempre havia desprezado, o oposto do controle que tanto prezava. Afinal, ele que havia escolhido partir, não era? Ele que havia escolhido deixar apenas um bilhete, sem jamais ter a oportunidade de se despedir ou de começar a se questionar. Ele havia seguido o plano e feito a vontade de James, mais uma vez. Havia terminado tudo e desaparecido, deixado que seu nome morresse aos poucos e que sua presença fosse esquecida. Evitado escândalos. Interpretado o papel de filho perfeito até o último minuto ― até ter seu nome queimado da tapeçaria que uma vez significara tanto para si. Até não ter restado nada: nem sangue, nem família, nem Mihai.

 

Nunca parou para pesar o que estava deixando para trás, nunca parou para se arrepender. Apenas continuou vivendo, mantendo a mente cuidadosamente oca e o coração eternamente trancafiado dentro de si, enfrentando os dias incolores com o torpor imutável que agora era a única coisa que ele se permitia sentir. Um dia de cada vez, ele dizia a si mesmo, fazendo os mesmos movimentos mecanizados e seguindo a mesma rotina até perder completamente a noção do tempo.

 

Três anos.

Até que um dia ele finalmente atingiu o seu limite e tudo foi demais para que pudesse suportar.

 

Juntou os poucos pertences que havia trazido consigo e comprou a primeira passagem de volta para Londres, deixando todas as luzes da França para trás e desembarcando na cidade cinzenta horas depois. A decisão mais repentina de toda a sua vida. E, ironicamente, a mais coerente.

 

◆

 

Havia neve por todos os lados, os flocos finos e incômodos caindo em seu próprio ritmo preguiçoso e as pessoas apressadas tentando aproveitar os últimos dias antes do natal. As ruas estavam cheias e o inglês ressoava em seus ouvidos suavemente, como se lhe dessem as boas vindas.

 

(Alioth tremia, ainda que não fosse de frio)

 

Não foi difícil escolher o seu destino. Ele apenas aparatou da própria estação e viu os seus pés traiçoeiros e incontroláveis fazerem aquele mesmo caminho há muito já conhecido sem sequer lhe pedir permissão. Por algum motivo, ele acabara voltando para aquele mesmo lugar, batendo naquela mesma porta e encontrando os mesmos olhos castanhos, dessa vez uma expressão de surpresa tomando conta do rosto que conhecia tão bem.

 

E para ele, Mihai nunca estivera tão bonito quanto naquele momento: os cabelos bagunçados, a camiseta branca levemente amassada, com os três primeiros botões abertos, revelando o começo de seu tórax e o pescoço, a pele morena entrando em contraste com a palidez do tecido. E os lábios, rosados e entreabertos, atraiam os seus olhos como imãs ― assim como todo o resto de seu corpo, a tentação da qual ele sempre tentou inutilmente resistir.

 

Por diversos minutos, tentou encontrar o que dizer ― uma maneira de extinguir a mágoa que se escondia por detrás dos orbes castanhos e comprar a aceitação de que tanto precisava ―, abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, mas nada lhe veio em mente. Então, percebeu que não havia nada que pudesse ou quisesse dizer. Não era bom com palavras, nunca havia sido, e todas as que poderia dizer eram sufocadas pelo próprio orgulho.

 

Não pediria desculpas por ter cumprido o seu dever,

nem tentaria se justificar por algo que acreditava ter sido o correto.

 

Esse era o seu maior problema, não era?

 

A certeza de que ele jamais poderia se doar por completo para quem quer que fosse. Não quando uma parte de si sempre pertenceria aos Darkholme, uma parte que agora estava tão perdida que nem mesmo ele conseguia mais encontrá-la. Havia restado apenas Alioth no final, o garoto rejeitado e amaldiçoado que já não possuía nada para chamar de seu e que desejava desesperadamente encontrar um local em que se sentisse em casa novamente ― que desejava desesperadamente ter Mihai para si outra vez, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos.

 

E nem mesmo todas as palavras do mundo seriam capazes de expressar a necessidade que sentia pelo ex-grifinório, de modo que o silêncio foi a sua única resposta. Permaneceu calado, debaixo da neve que começava a se acumular em seus cabelos e roupas, os olhos negros implorando silenciosamente pelo perdão que nunca parecia vir.

 

◆

 

Foi apenas após longos minutos que Mihai o puxou finalmente para dentro, a agressividade presente em todos os seus gestos e a raiva se tornando palpável demais para que pudesse ignorar. Ele não reclamou, no entanto, apenas se rendeu sem qualquer resistência, deixando com que as mãos exigentes o empurrassem em direção à parece mais próxima e que os dedos ágeis corressem de encontro aos botões de seu casaco, a mesma necessidade que crescia segundo após segundo dentro de seu peito sendo refletida nas ações angustiadas de Lowell.

 

Em nenhum momento houve palavras, apenas os gemidos que escapavam aqui e ali e o contato que nunca parecia aquecer o suficiente. A respiração ofegante e as roupas jogadas em qualquer canto, os toques familiares e os beijos que tiravam o fôlego. Os corpos desabando um sobre o outro no momento em que eles finalmente atingiram o climax e um o sorriso satisfeito se formando lentamente nos lábios inchados do ex-sonserino ― a certeza de que eventualmente tudo ficaria bem.

 

Talvez não hoje,

não amanhã,

mas algum dia.

 

E isso, naquele momento, é tudo o que importa.

 

 


End file.
